Tye's Revenge
by awesomegryphon1
Summary: Please read "Asami's new choice" and this story will make alot more sense than it is. This story also contains yaoi and a few minor adult themes. If you don't like yaoi or this story than don't read it. Thank You.


Tye was working on his soon-to-be revenge plan and soon it will come to plan as he wanted it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eduardo, Asami and Virgil were watching a movie in the living room, the movie was 'Legend of the Guardians: Owls of Ga'Hoole'.

"See Asami that's how Owls, which are birds of prey, fly." Virgil said with a proud expression,

"Oh, Nice." Asami complimented,

"Guys, be quiet for once I'm trying to listen to their screeches!" Ed bragged,

"Sheesh, fine." Virgil replied and they continued to watch the movie,

"Besides, Where's Tye?" Ed questioned,

"Oh, he's in his room doing something random I think." Virgil answered,

"Oh, Ok." Ed finished as he continued to watch the movie.

_***5 minutes later***_

The movie reached the scene on where the owls reached the Great Tree.

"Whoa, Could there be a tree like that in the real world!?" Ed exclaimed with a shocked face,

"Maybe." Asami added,

"Probably not, because I don't think people would allow that tree to live if it had many resources or it may just die and turn to stone since trees can turn to rock hard stone once their dead." Virgil gave his full opinion,

"Oh..." Ed relaxed and settled down to watch the rest,

"Hey guys, Imma be right back just tell me the good parts later on, I gotta go use the bathroom." Virgil said as he headed for the bathroom,

"Ok!" Asami replied and went back to watching the movie.

As Virgil went in the bathroom, Tye prepared his attack plan so it would work and as soon as Virgil came out of the bathroom, he shouted as he felt something hit him hard on his head, like a train only there wasn't any sound. Virgil collapsed upon the floor and blacked out very quickly.

Who would do such a thing?

It was Tye and he quickly grabbed Virgil before retreating into his room, while dragging Virgil in as well.

_***1 minute later***_

"Ugh, what happened," Virgil said as he didn't know knocked him out and he was in a dark room.

"Mornin' princess," Tye silently laughed.

"So, you messed with me, didn't you? Tye said sinisterly,

"What, what do you mean, whoever you are?" Virgil replied,

"Your stupid conversation with Asami yesterday is what happened. You should know better than to mess with my girlfriend!" Tye yelled as he turned on the lights in his room,

"Tye, I just don't understand." Virgil tried to calm him down,

"You know what happened and you do understand, don't play games with me, Dude." Tye aggressively warned,

"Ok Tye, I know what I did, but I didn't know you still liked her, she just asked me to give her some love, she gave me not choice, man!" Virgil demanded as struggled to get up, but his hands were tied up by strong rope,

"You're not gonna get away with this easily." Tye said as he kneeled in front and tightly upheld his hand on Virgil's chin.

"But. I will give you some mercy though." Tye seductively said,

They eyed each other for a second.

"Please… Tye… just leav-" before Virgil could say anything else, something soft, warm, and very alive stopped his words. Lips. Tye's lips. The Apache chief was kissing him, and Virgil… Virgil somehow liked it. Their bared groins rubbed against each other and Tye moaned in Virgil's mouth. Virgil, not wanting to be so helpless and pinned, stuck his tongue inside of Tye's mouth and was rewarded with another sweet moan.

"Nngh… no... Tye... please..." Virgil moaned loudly as Tye licked and kissed his neck, while he closed the distance between their bodies. Virgil's hands were released from the entangling rope and he found himself being explored by the Apache chief's hands. He followed Tye's quickly, relieved to be free.

Soon enough, Tye and Virgil moved smoothly with their bodies over each other, Virgil's shirt was off, but Tye refused to take off his own, and while they were kissing, Tye was still in his cowgirl position on top of Vigil's crotch, Tye deepened his kiss on Virgil and was struggling with Virgil's belt when he peered up and Tye threw his head back with his silky, long black hair going with it and his spine within his brown hoodie arched.

"What's wrong?" Virgil asked shyly.

"You're not feeling me right, get up." Tye ordered,

Virgil did as he said and Tye grabbed Virgil's hands and pulled them towards his bed.

"Huh?" Virgil asked as he pushed Tye against the soft bed, while he felt the soft fluff of Tye's brown hoodie on his bare front abdomen and chest. Virgil pressed his lips against Tye's own once more and Tye's hands move smoother over Virgil's chest.

"We can't… here…" Virgil tried to say, but the Apache chief ignored his pleads and he putted his right hand on the back of Virgil's head and pulled him upon his lips to make their make-out more lusty and delicious, soon enough Virgil instantly knew what Tye was trying to tell him.

"I want you and you will like it, just like the way you gave it to Asami." Tye whispered in Virgil's ear,

Not wanting to argue with this new development, Virgil deepened his lips onto Tye's and they combined together, while tasting each other and their tongues slithered and mingled against one another and soon after that, their lips separated and Tye pulled his head back on his pillow and had his eyes closed like an angel.

"Uuuuhhhh…" Tye lustfully sighed,

"I guess you liked it, huh?" Virgil questioned with a smirk,

"Yeesss…." Tye hissed as his eyes slowly opened,

"I still want a bit more though..." Tye wished,

"Fine." Virgil replied.

Virgil then granted Tye's wish and he putted his full mouth upon Tye's neck and slowly caressed it with his tongue slowly and gently, Tye simply gasped in pure pleasure because of Virgil's neck kissing skills were better than his. Soon after a few delicious moments, Tye and Virgil parted and Virgil got up, but Tye was a bit dizzy and tired due to Virgil's delicious gift to him.

"Well Tye, I hope you can forgive me on what happened yesterday." Virgil pleaded,

"Ohh, Fine, just don't do that again." Tye forgave and he soon got up too,

"So I'll just go back to Asami and Ed, but we have to keep this a secret on what we just did." Virgil demanded,

"Ok, fine." Tye agreed as he grabbed his towel to go take a shower,

"Heh, Apache Chief." Virgil snickered as he putted back on his shirt and left Tye's room,

_***2 minutes later***_

Virgil came back to the living room where Asami and Eduardo were still watching the movie.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Virgil announced,

"Where were you, you missed the good parts and some of the little good ones too!" Ed complained and continued,

"Did you have diarrhea or something while you were in the bathroom?" Ed asked with a snicker of laughter,

"Nope. I just had a little conversation with Tye." Virgil answered and sat down on the couch next to Asami,

"Oh, well next time don't take so long." Ed warned,

"Fine." Virgil agreed.

As so, Virgil continued his watch of the movie with the rest and nearly fell asleep as the movie neared the end.

"Amigo! WAKE UP!" Ed exclaimed as he pushed and shoved Virgil from sleeping.

"Huh, wha-" Virgil said as he thought of what was happening or what was even going on,

"I can believe you missed and didn't watch the whole movie, you're such an idiot sometimes y'know!" Ed scolded with anger,

"I'm sorry, I'm gonna go to bed now." Virgil suggested,

"Aw Hell NO! You're gonna watch this movie again, since you missed the whole thing!" Ed angrily demanded,

"Ughhh." Virgil lamely shrugged and went back to his punishment given by Eduardo,

"Now sit down and don't miss a thing or else." Ed warned and gave Virgil an energy drink,

"Fine." Virgil agreed rantlessly and started drinking the energy drink to keep awake,

So Eduardo putted the whole movie to rewind to the very beginning, and from there Virgil and Eduardo watched it until the crack of dawn.


End file.
